1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward simple handheld dental instruments that explore or probe the teeth and gums, and more particularly to such instruments that require the user to apply a minimum, maximum or consistent pressure to the instrument during use to obtain consistent professional results.
2. Prior Art Statement
Dental instruments have been in existence for as long as the art of dentistry has been practiced. Since the vast majority of these instruments are handheld, the effectiveness of their use is greatly dependent upon the skill and consistency of their user. As exemplified by dental probes, explorers and curettes the effectiveness of these instruments is entirely predetermined by the consistency of the user. Curettes are hard and sharp, if too much pressure is used with the instrument, the user may do harm to the gingiva or scratch the tooth surface. If too little pressure is used, the curette will fail to remove undesired materials. With the use of dental probes or explorers the problems are similar, in that, if varying pressures are used, the results of the instrument will be inconsistent and unusable. This is especially true when differing states of gingival health are being sampled.
In the past, all prior art dental instruments depended upon the knowledge and skill of the user to circumvent these problems. Subsequently, complex instruments were developed which were tied into digital readout instruments to give monitored readings. Such instruments are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,312 to Mushabac, 4,665,621 to Ackerman et al, and 4,708,647 to Pippen et al. These, however, are bulky, require wiring and servicing and are extremely expensive. The current invention is unique in that it removes the need of a highly skilled user to rely upon touch, by providing a means of self-regulation directly within the dental instrument. Consistency is obtained through the use of present invention spring biased dental instruments, which prior art neither teaches nor suggetsts.